Crazy For You
by thecoldprincess
Summary: AU TokiyaXYanagi SONGFIC one-shot February 14... It's Valentine's day and at the same time, this is the day for the Juniors and Seniors of Kamagura High... Feel how wonderful romance is, and what it brings to our lives...R&R please, Thanks!


Disclaimer: Flame of Recca is not mine. Yoshihiro Togashi-sama owns the characters here.  
  
Note: AU  
  
TokiyaXXYanagi fic. Centered to this twosome. But the others are still here.  
  
Recca Hanabishi  
  
Fuko Kirisawa  
  
Domon Ishijima  
  
Kaoru Koganei  
  
Extras:  
  
Circle of gals (original characters) - Miyako, Hayane, Kyoko, Miki,  
  
Jiro  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Crazy For You  
  
**==Swaying room as the music starts....**

** Strangers making the most of the dark **

**Two by two their bodies become one....==**

Am I late? Uh.... I don't think so... The gates have not been closed yet and it's just 7 in the evening.  
  
Just when I entered the gate of the campus...  
  
Oh... The arts guild have prepared for it. The signboard has been done very nicely with those blue and pink ribbons...  
  
**JUNIOR SENIOR PROMENADE  
**  
The whole campus grounds had been decorated with fresh pink, ashen and red flowers from the school's fantastic garden. The nightspot lights of the glee club made the whole place incredibly magnificent. The streamers, the well-decorated tables, chairs, the admirably cascade of water and so on. I feel good.  
  
It's nice to see that everybody's having fun. They were all sitting in a table for ten. Enjoying each and everyone's company...  
  
Where are my friends anyway? Ah...... There they are! Rekka, Domon, Fuko, the circle of gals, Miyako, Hayane, Kyoko, Miki who left the table to join other friends, and......Is that Koganei-san?? He's just a sophomore! But wait...  
  
Where is he....?  
  
Where is the very first reason why I came here?...  
  
Hmm...It's been half a year...  
  
I've been waiting for half a year for this to come....... and now, here it is. I want this night to be my night, and to be everybody's night. Have fun. NO school and paper works at this time. I don't want to mess this up. But.....  
  
I'm not really used to wearing this kind of clothing. I feel like all eyes are on me.  
  
"Attention everybody."  
  
Someone talked over the microphone. Oh, it's just Jiro-san, the president of the student committee.  
  
I approached the table of my friends. They looked too happy to see me.  
  
"We eat later, I know you're all excited...."  
  
We all attentively listened to what he was about to say...  
  
"The dance floor is now.......open. Enjoy guys!"  
  
Oh, It seemed that half of my schoolmates are already jiving on the dance floor. Some, I don't know and some were acquaintances. The first music is a fast one, but now it has been changed to a slow one due to great demands.  
  
I can see all the best of friends, girl or boy.  
  
And of course, the lovers.  
  
**==I see you through the smoky air  
  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare?...==**  
  
"Yanagi! Nice outfit! I like the way you tied up your hair with that twisted chic, and just a light make-up on that gorgeous face of yours.... Hmm... You're stunning on that indigo tube.. Right Domon?" Oh Fuko has been a very good friend but she's always kidding on me.  
  
"Definitely! Right Kaoru?"  
  
"Yes!...Yanagi-san I'm falling in love with you! That's true, swear! Right, Rec—?  
  
"Recca? Yoohoo!"  
  
"See?! Rekka was flabbergasted to see you!" Fuko exclaimed.  
  
Fuko's right. It appeared to me as if some kind of a spirit had cast a spell on him...  
  
"Ehehe... But guys, Fuko, is more stylishly beautiful than I do. You're really a fashion icon." I smiled at her. Really, I swear. That's why she has a lot of admirers. I bet she'd be unavailable this night because of the long line of boys wanting to dance with her.  
  
"OH! Yanagi! Stop kidding on me will ya?"  
  
I guess that was the phrase I said I while ago, right? Hahaha! I want to laugh to myself ... I want to sweat drop in front of the public but it's not proper.  
  
"I'm telling the truth Fuko!" I smiled at her again.  
  
"Oh yeah I know that!"  
  
"Can I throw up here?" Koganei-san jokingly asked.  
  
"HEH!"  
  
I was so fixed to my friends' conversation.  
  
God, where is he...? I've been longing for his frost blue eyes.... I can't take this any longer...  
  
"I think our group is still incomplete... Where's Tokiya?" I asked in a discreet manner.  
  
"He's having a drink over there." Domon pointed at the catering table near the fountain.  
  
My eyes were seeing a lot of shadowy instincts, but I could see him stand out. He's beside the wondrous fountain slurping the man's drink He's absolutely eye-catching with that black formal wear, grayish hair tied as usual. But he's totally different from all of the boys I've seen here. He can carry himself the way he should do it... I've been looking intently at him like there's no tomorrow at all...  
  
**==You're so close but still a world away....==  
  
**But it seems like he doesn't notice me......  
  
Who am I anyway?  
  
I'm just an ordinary friend who is always there to give support.  
  
I feel so insecure... because my only love is so close, yet so far... he's the ultimate campus crush and I can't reach him. All the girls are going nutty of him. He's the man every girl has been wanting for.  
  
We've known each other for two years. We don't talk that frequently. But I know him completely...  
  
I remembered that incident... We were acquaintances just then.  
  
The sun had set that time. I was sitting on a bench, crying over a very big problem in studies and family. I felt so weak and useless.  
  
I did not notice him draw near me. I thought he was just someone who is concerned. He sat beside me and lent his handkerchief to me.  
  
I took the handkerchief. I cried harder, still not noticing him.  
  
He placed his hand over my hand and said, "Lock your fingers to mine."  
  
I was surprised to see him. The ever-consistent campus crush but the cold boy of the freshmen. But deep inside, there's warmth in his heart .  
  
**==What I'm dying to say....  
  
Is that I'm crazy for you.... **

**Touch me once and you know it's true...==  
**  
I hesitated to do it.  
  
But I did. To show I mind, too.  
  
That was the beginning of my never-ending affection to him.  
  
The next day, when I met him along the corridor of the campus, I thanked him.  
  
But he didn't even pay attention.  
  
We didn't talk about it anymore. And that was also the start of the shunning Tokiya, from the feeble girl, Yanagi Sakoshita.  
  
He didn't and still doesn't show any interest.... and it hurts me a lot.  
  
I don't know if what I'm feeling for him is so obvious.  
  
Is that the reason why he's been avoiding me?  
  
Ever since that incident had happened, I already loved him.  
  
Had he known it that swiftly?  
  
When he placed his hand over mine, and when I locked my fingers to his, I felt an electrifying sensation. That lasted for a few moments. And I will treasure those moments everlastingly.  
  
But, I'm not just one of the girls of his admirers' club.  
  
I don't just admire him.... I love him.  
  
**==I never wanted anyone like this...**

** It's all brand new... **

**You'll feel it in my kiss...**

** I'm crazy for you, crazy for you...==  
**  
I've never felt this way before. Even to Recca, who, they say, loves me that much. They always tease the two of us and they say we're well matched.  
  
I looked at him. Oh, he's still staring at me. Am I that beautiful to him? He smiled at me warmly. I smiled at him, too. I noticed him blush.  
  
I recalled, throughout the sophomore days, we regularly talk after dismissal of classes. He, all the time called me his princess, and he said he would do everything for me. He's fetching me and he brings me home. As if he's courting me, but he didn't tell me anything about that, he didn't even say he loved me.  
  
He said he knows that I care for Tokiya. I was surprised. He doesn't get jealous.  
  
He's always there to hold me up. He's always sweet and tender whenever he talks. He's the perfect gentleman; I do appreciate the things he has done for me, but....  
  
NO ONE can ever replace Tokiya in my mind and in my heart.  
  
**==Trying hard to control my heart...**

** I walk over to where you are...  
  
Eye to eye we meet no word at all...==  
**  
I don't know where my feet had set me on. But my senses are not disagreeing. Actually, they liked my feet's action....  
  
I'm in front of the man I cherished.  
  
He's alone, although many girls were scattered around just to gaze at him. They had wanted to dance with him; I can see it in their eyes.  
  
I don't care to what others say now. I don't care if they say I'm one thick- faced.  
  
All I know is that... this is my night.  
  
He recognized me. He put down the glass of wine on the stall then looked at me keenly.  
  
I felt the heat rush over my cheeks. Can someone please tell me... am I blushing?...  
  
He came close to me and stared at me candidly.  
  
"You look lovely, Can I dance with you?" He extended his hand. . I can't utter a single word... Oh my God... In all the group of girls around, He had chosen me to be his dance mate...  
  
**==Slowly now we begin to move...  
  
Every breath I'm deeper into you...==  
**  
I put my hand over his. He got hold of my hand tightly but not hurtful.  
  
All eyes are on us. The girls raised their eyebrows.  
  
Oh my God... again...  
  
We headed to the heart of the dance floor... I can see a lot of lovers dancing with the slow music, most likely a romantic one. Some, do notice us, others don't.  
  
I was dazed of his act.  
  
He embraced me... My head is next to his heart. I can smell his engaging scent.  
  
He placed his left hand over my waist. His right hand on my back. And hugged me more closely.  
  
I feel so blissful. This was the first time I've ever experienced this.  
  
"Tokiya..." I murmured serenely. He set his forefinger on my lips.  
  
"Ssshhh... Don't speak."  
  
I rested my head on his broad chest. I felt heaven is on my side. I've never felt this before. Truly.  
  
He drew his face close to mine. I moved away a bit. But he still insisted. I can feel his gasp. I felt the warmth run through my cheeks once more.  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
**==Send me to a standing still in time If you read my mind...==  
  
**I imagine the two of us were the only ones on the dance floor.  
  
My world is turning around him. Only to him.  
  
I opened my eyes. We're motionless. I can see his frost blue eyes on me. And he' still embracing me.  
  
He faced me and smiled affectionately. I had never seen him smile that way.  
  
"Yanagi, I've waited for this to come." He said in an amorous manner.  
  
All the time, we're thinking the same?...  
  
I breathed deeply and said.  
  
"Me, too Tokiya-san..."  
  
I saw the shocked reaction on his face. But the mood changed into a bothered one.  
  
"Have you ever been mad at me?"  
  
I was startled at his question.  
  
"No, Tokiya-san. Why?"  
  
Our conversation went on...  
  
"I thought you were."  
  
Oh, we have a lot of misunderstandings we need to talk about.  
  
I believe we have a lot in common regarding our thoughts and feelings...  
  
**==I'm crazy for you...**

** Touch me once and you know it's true... I**

** never wanted anyone like this... **

**It's all brand new...==  
**  
"Tokiya-san, I just want to clear something... I—"  
  
"Yanagi, Sorry for being so cold."  
  
I was stunned one more time... Why is he telling this to me? He's not the type of person who says sorry...  
  
"I thought I could control it... But I never did... I thought the only way to forget you, is to keep away from you and walk away... I was wrong. I tried to avoid—"  
  
"But why Tokiya-san?"  
  
He gawked at me with that sad look on his face. I felt my heart break. I don't want him to look at me that way.  
  
"I mused over it... I surrendered everything to the black-haired boy... My boastfulness covered my whole self. I know I'm the best thinker in this world. I always think you deserve him. I always think you are compatible. I had given you up, but didn't even try... to know what you're feeling... It had taken me a long time to make up my mind...  
  
But now, I have decided,  
  
I'll fight for you. I'll never let you go..."  
  
I couldn't help it. Stream of tears flowed down my cheeks... I heaved my head on his chest. He wiped my tears using his thumb. He held me close. And at this moment he knows I feel the same way for him...  
  
**==You'll feel it in my kiss... I'm crazy for you...==  
  
**He stroked my hair with his fingers. I stopped crying...  
  
He held my chin up. He smiled at me and said, "Yanagi, I love you very much..."  
  
"I love you too, Tokiya-san..."  
  
Little by little, closer and closer... I felt his lips over mine. Then I felt his kiss is becoming deeper...  
  
I was shocked for it was the first time...  
  
It was our first kiss...  
  
And I believe this wouldn't be the last...  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
OK! Done! So what now? Did their classmates, or even schoolmates saw it?  
  
How about their teachers?! (Oh that's trouble! Haha! Kidding... =) Well, if you love someone, you wouldn't even care to look at the people around you, ne? Haha!  
  
How about Recca? There must be someone who is waiting for him right?  
  
Thanks for reading my fic! Submit a review please. Thank you very much!


End file.
